


25 Days of Fic - Ghost Hunt - The first five days

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, December - Freeform, F/M, Gen, not everyone in the tags is in the fic yet but they will be by the time this is over, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://sablerecords.tumblr.com/post/36960225030/youve-heard-of-the-25-days-of-christmas">this</a> tumblr challenge, 25 days of fic. </p><p>As I ended up writing Ghost Hunt fic for my first five days, they've been consolidated them into one story here. Further chapters will be in  the series of the name "25 Days of Fic". :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

Naru would not deny that he had changed his mind, and agreed to hosting a Christmas party. To do so would be ridiculous, and serve little to no purpose.

But, on this he would stand his ground. 

There was not going to be  _any_  mistletoe involved. 

...It _didn't_ matter what Takigawa teased him with, his answer was final.

Besides, it was for the best; Mai had been outside in the cold without a jacket on, and her immune system was most likely compromised from such an event. She could be harboring some sort of illness, and if she ended up under the mistletoe, she could spread it to the other members of SPR, and  _then_  where would they be if they had a case?

Naru nodded. His logic was sound.

...

Now to go convince the others of it. 


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has some Mai/Naru shipping (or rather Naru realizing that Mai is for all intents and purposes actually A Girl and he is actually A (Teenage) Boy something that, IMO he's been ~repressing)
> 
> Also it ended up being more about candy canes then hot chocolate. Oops.
> 
> Mild teen? Like, upper PG teen? Maybe?
> 
> Takes place after the events of "A Silent Christmas".

"Mai, tea!" Naru called out, as per usual, though given that it was just after Christmas, and it was somewhat cold in the office, there was more of a bite to his words. 

"Can you wait a minute?" Mai asked, "I'm making hot chocolate, then I'll get to your tea!" 

Naru bit back an angry retort at his lack of hot beverage. Why on earth was she making hot chocolate- she _knew_ that he only drank tea!

Unless....

Naru stood up, and went to the door of his office, opening it slowly. 

Yep, everyone else was there. 

For no real reason.

Again. 

"I've told you, this isn't a cafe." He said, glaring at all of them. 

Just then Mai came out with a tray full of cups, all smelling of chocolate, and all of them with a candy cane sticking up out of them. 

"We had some left over from Christmas, I didn't want to waste them!" She said, smiling. 

The hot chocolate smelled really good, and Naru found he was actually disappointed when she handed him a cup of tea, instead of a cup of the other beverage. 

It was cozy in the main room, and everyone was laughing, and smiling, and Naru felt something uncurl in his chest, just a little. 

His eyes fell upon Mai, who was laughing at something that Monk had said. When she stopped laughing, she pulled the candy cane out of the hot chocolate, and tucked the end into her mouth. Her pink lips curved around the red and white candy, pursing like she was blowing a kiss.  

...Naru decided that that was enough togetherness time. 

As he turned to go, he caught Lin's eye, and Lin smirked-  _smirked_ \- at him, and he could feel a tiny flush on his cheeks. 

Yeah,  _definitely_ time to go.


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the first winter after Yasu joins SPR.

Naru looked out windows of SPR, then back at Mai. Both she and Yasu were doing their best to sway his decision, but Naru was not the kind of young man to be swayed by puppy dog eyes. 

No. 

Sensing their imminent defeat, they spun around until they were facing Lin. 

"Please Lin?" Mai was asking, "we'll come right back in if we see people coming!"

Naru sent Lin a glare that said "Lin, no." 

Lin ignored it, and smiled faintly down at Mai. "What are you asking me?" 

"If we can go outside!" 

Lin looked Mai over; in deference to the cooling of the weather, she had brought a change of clothes to work every day, and instead of wearing the short-skirted uniform her school required, she was wearing sensible pants, and a sweater.

Yasu was also dressed for warmth, and both of them had gloves ready to put on as soon as they were outside. 

"Wait one moment" Lin said, stepping back into his office. He plucked up his scarf from off the seat, and returned to the main room. 

Tucking it around Mai's neck, he nodded seriously, "go on outside, I'll let you know if we need anything." 

Mai let out a whoop of joy, and ran out the door, Yasu at her heels.

"What was that for?" Naru asked, frostily.

Lin shrugged, "Mai didn't have a scarf, and I don't want her to get sick."

"That's not what I meant."

Lin just _looked_ at Naru. "With the amount of snow falling, it's unlikely that we'll get a customer, but if we do, Mai knows how to behave professionally. Let her have some fun."

With that he re-entered his office, leaving Naru to gaze out the window at the snow falling gently outside.  


	4. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since hot chocolate was more about candy canes, candy canes is going to be more about hot chocolate. 
> 
> Don’t I just blow your mind?
> 
> Takes place the first holiday season after the zombie house arc.

Naru knew that it was a futile effort to get the other members of SPR to take his office seriously, and from the way that they congregated there, and treated it like it was their own personal cafe, they knew it.

Mai had made hot chocolate in the little kitchenette, the sweet smell dancing through the room, and there were candy canes in every cup. 

"Didn't you do that last year?" Naru asked with distaste.

Mai rolled her eyes. "That was _last year_." She said, "and even if it wasn't, these are  _cinnamon_ candy canes." 

Naru was forced to mentally acknowledge that cinnamon candy canes were indeed very good, but he kept his face into his customary scowl.  

But the hot chocolate did indeed smell very good, and Mai hadn't made him tea yet, so he picked up one of the mugs to take to his office, ignoring Mai's sputtering in the back ground.

Lin followed him in. "You know that that was Mai's cup, right?" Lin asked, leaning against the doorway. "Mai's cup that she already started drinking out of?" 

Naru froze, having already started sipping the hot chocolate from the cup. 

"What do they call it now?" The older man continued. "An indirect kiss?" 

"That's hardly amusing Lin" Naru said, put the cup down gingerly, then stepped away from it, red dancing across his cheeks. 

Lin just shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to be." Naru just glared at him. "I'll be leaving now." Lin finished, leaving Naru's office, as Naru glared at the cup that had personally offended him. 


	5. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the events of "A Silent Christmas".

Naru unlocked the door to the SPR offices, and stepped in. There was something off about the offices, something in the back of his mind was wrong, but what was it? 

Looking around, the offices didn't look that different; there was a Christmas tree, courtesy of Mai, and decorations, but none of his books or papers appeared to have been tampered with. 

So, what was it that was wrong? 

He looked over the office again, Christmas tree, decorations, books, papers... No, back to the Christmas tree. 

"Mai... How _did_ you get the Christmas tree up here, anyway?" 


End file.
